Sky Full Of Stars
by thefaultinourfanfics
Summary: "Cause in a sky full of stars, I think I see you." NOONA ONESHOT


**Hey Guys! It's Amelia!**

 **So after browsing for a while, I figured out that...June is Noona Month?**

 **Well, for those of you who aren't familiar with the term Noona, it's OonaxNonny!**

 **So, I'm not really sure whether this was made up, or it's something official, but it seems cool and fun so I'm going to do it!**

 **And yes, I know it's the end of June, but Summer is here so I can devote more of my time to writing and maybe write one or two more one shots after this.**

 **I'll also do Doby month and Golly month :')!**

 **But anyways, enough of my rambling, let's start my first Noona one shot EVER, Sky Full Of Stars.**

The stars.

I had always been fascinated by them.

They were beautiful twinkling lights in the sky, and just overall made the world brighter and happier.

"Looking at the stars?" I heard a sweet sound fill my ear.

Oona.

"Yeah." I turned at her and gave her a small smile.

Oona and I had been best friends for god knows how long, and I had never really thought of her as anything more, but now things were different.

I was mesmerized by the girl's beauty in the starlight.

Her violet hair wasn't put up into its usual pigtails, but it was in fact lying loosely curled on her shoulders.

Her dark brown eyes dazzled as I saw the reflection of the stars in them.

I couldn't ever get over her beauty, kindness, or her just as a whole.

She was truly perfect.

"Nonny?" She said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh..um..yeah?" I said, suddenly snapping out of my daze.

"Mind if I join you?" She spoke kindly, gesturing to the blanket I was sitting on.

I quietly said no and made some space for her to join me on the blanket.

She gazed up at the sky, just as I did before.

Then I had an idea.

"Wait here." I suddenly said jumping up and running inside our cabin.

Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and I were all camping, as our sophomore year just ended.

Everyone was fast asleep, being it was late, but Oona and I were wide awake.

As I tiptoed through the cabin, I stared at the other four sleeping.

Molly was cuddled up with Gil, her head buried into his chest.

I also saw Deema sleeping next to Goby, her head resting on Goby's shoulder.

I smiled at the friends, boy did they make it obvious they liked each other.

Mhmm, you thought right, Molly and Gil aren't dating, neither is Deema and Goby.

You could see clearly that they liked each other though.

But I wasn't here to stare at them sleeping, I was here to find something very important.

I made it to my part of the cabin and dug around for something I hadn't used in a very long time: My guitar.

I then went rummaging through my backpack until I found exactly what I needed: the song I had been writing for weeks now.

I grabbed the two items and tiptoed back until I reached the front entrance of the cabin.

Then I ran.

I held the two objects behind me, as I calmly made my way back to Oona.

"Oh hey Nonny, you're back! But what's up with the guitar?" She said with a confused look on her innocent face.

All I did in response was lift my index finger, and put it against her lips, while quietly saying "shhh".

She nodded and waited for me to continue.

I lifted my guitar and placed the song down.

Well here goes nothing.

"I wrote this song for you, Oona. I hope you like it." I said in the sweetest voice possible, running my fingers through my fiery red hair.

It was true.  
I had been writing this song for Oona.

And it had taken a very long time.

My eyes darted down real quick at the song I was about to sing.

And hoped.

Just wished, that she liked it.

She nodded and smiled.

I sighed and took one large breath.

 **'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**

 **I'm gonna give you my heart**

 **'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**

 **'Cause you light up the path**

Many people overlooked my musical talent.

Since they thought I was a "nerd" they assumed I didn't have any.

I lightly strummed my guitar.

 **I don't care, go on and tear me apart**

 **I don't care if you do**

 **'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**

 **I think I saw you**

I continued singing, now strumming my guitar a little harder than before.

 **'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**

 **I want to die in your arms, arms**

 **'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark**

 **I'm going to give you my heart**

My voice filled the silent air around us, as if the outside world was supporting me in this song.

 **And I don't care, go on and tear me apart**

 **And I don't care if you do**

 **'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**

 **I think I see you**

 **I think I see you**

I once again strummed my guitar harder, creating the same melody I did before, in an attempt to keep the melody going.

 **Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars**

 **Such a heavenly view**

 **You're such a heavenly view**

I slowly gave my guitar a few more strums and ended the song.

My eyes glanced up at the now sobbing Oona, who seemed to be surprised by my way of putting words together.

"Nonny, I-" She suddenly stops, leaving me worried that she didn't enjoy the song.

My head sulked down to the ground, as if I was ashamed of something I did.

Oona noticed my behavior.

And then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Nonny." Oona said quietly.

I gazed up into her dark brown beautiful eyes.

"That was beautiful." She said, her eyes still a bit teary from crying before.

I smiled at her and quietly said "It was for you."

"And I loved every bit of it." She replied, now next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"The sky is beautiful." She said after a moment of silence.

"And so are you." I said, looking back at her.

I had waited 3 years.

3 years ago was when I realized that this girl was perfect.

Her majestic eyes, violet hair, and just everything was dazzling to the eye.

The cold air casted a fragile feeling on our bodies, making Oona shiver.

"Are you cold?" I say, knowing that she is, but just asking her anyway.

She nods as another shiver rushes through her.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't have a jacket.

So I did what I needed to do.

I took my arms and protectively wrapped my arms around her petite body, warming her up as we sat there in the cold.

"Nonny" I heard Oona whisper softly.

"Yes?" I responded in my usual monotone voice.

"I love your shyness, it's adorable. I love your glasses, they suit you. I love your way with words, it's majestic. I love your fiery red hair, it's handsome. I love your scrawny structure, it's comforting. I love you, Nonny Pirruccello."

I stared at her with wide eyes, my ears not processing the few words she had just said to me.

Instead of speaking, I slowly pressed my lips against hers, savoring every moment that we shared together like this.

"Because, in a sky full of stars, I see you." I whispered, while pressing my lips back again to hers.

 **Author's Note: And Scene! Boy did I have many feels while writing this oneshot. This one shot was actually inspired by one of my dreams with my boyfriend AKA Niall Horan (Yes, I'm forever alone, screw everyone) and yeah this is exactly what happened and the dream was so real so I kinda freaked out when I woke up and then I realized it wasn't true.**

 **Anyways, today I got a lot done! I'll be posting the first chapter of my new fanfic, "Matched." later today, and My Golly (MollyxGil) one shot (which I personally love even though it's short) called "Reflection" is already up!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this cute little one shot.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Amelia :)**


End file.
